Cocktail
by Nehelenia30
Summary: Seltsame Morde werden in New York verübt. Unbekannte mischen sich in den Fall ein, haben die etwas damit zu tun? Wer hat etwas zu verbergen? Eine ungemütliche Verfolgung beginnt, Richard Castle und Kate Beckett rutschen von einem Problem ins nächste, und nebenbei funken auch noch die Gefühle dazwischen... ***Reviews sind nicht nur erlaubt, sondern auch erwünscht!***
1. Wer den Kopf verliert

Donnerstagabend und die Nacht war Sternenklar. Es war nicht zu heiß und auch nicht zu kalt, der Verkehr hatte sich soweit gelichtet, dass nur noch vereinzelt einige Autos die 27th Street entlang fuhren.  
Die meisten Autos die dort an der Straße hielten, waren Taxis oder Limousinen, die die Leute entweder zum SonCubano Club brachten, oder von dort wieder abholten.  
So war es auch bei der wunderschönen Frau namens Beatrice Perez. Ihr wurde die Tür aufgehalten, und sie schwang ein schlankes Bein aus der schwarzen Limousine, die soeben am Straßenrand gehalten hatte.  
Der Chauffeur blickte sie einen Moment an und lächelte leicht.  
Beatrice hielt sich mit einer Hand an der geöffneten Tür fest während sich ihre andere Hand leicht an ihrem roten Cocktailkleid festkrallte, um den Rockansatz leicht hochzuheben; Sie stieg aus und nickte ihrem Chauffeur zu.  
Dieser reichte ihr ihre Handtasche. Sie ging ohne zu zögern auf den Club zu, wo ihr ein elegant gekleideter, kubanischer Mann die Tür aufhielt. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und verschwand dann im Club.  
Sie hörte die Musik, die gespielt wurde und je näher sie der Menschenmenge kam, desto lauter wurde auch die Musik. Am Empfang wurde sie herzlich empfangen, sie war im Club bekannt. Die Dame am Empfang reichte ihr eine Karte, die Beatrice sich kurz ansah und dann in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden ließ.  
Ihr geschulter Blick wanderte kurz und zielstrebig durch den Club, in der Hoffnung, dass sie den Gesuchten mit ihren Augen ausfindig machen konnte. Es dauerte auch wirklich nur einen Augenblick und sie hatte die Person gefunden. Allerdings hellte sich ihr Gesicht nicht erfreut auf, stattdessen verstärkte sich ihre Anspannung. Etwas zögernd erst, dann jedoch schneller ging Beatrice auf den Gesuchten zu, stellte sich neben sie und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Ihr Blick verriet ihren Ärger.  
"Buenos Dias Miguel! Bitte sag mir, dass das mit dem Scheck am Empfang nicht dein ernst gewesen ist."  
Der angesprochene drehte sich zu Beatrice um und blickte sie etwas verwundert an, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zeigte. Er entschuldigte sich bei seiner Gesprächspartnerin und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann ganz Beatrice.  
"Beatrice, du hier? Welche Überraschung, schön dich zu sehen, ich hoffe, es geht dir gut?! Aber genug von der Heuchelei. Ich dachte, du freust dich über meinen Scheck."  
Er sah sie an, nippte genüsslich seinen Cocktail und lächelte dabei.  
Beatrice war mehr als verärgert. Ihre Augenbraunen senkten sich leicht nach unten und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln.  
"Miguel, wenn du denkst, ich finde das komisch, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Das ist noch längst nicht alles, was ich von dir bekomme. Wo ist der Rest? Meinst du, ich arbeite umsonst für dich? Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich auch meine Rechnungen bezahlen und Leben muss?"  
Beatrice war sichtlich aufgebracht, doch Miguel schien das nicht zu interessieren, denn er ging nicht auf ihren Vorwand ein.  
"Beatrice, wenn du dich ungerecht behandelt fühlst, steht es dir frei, zu gehen. Wenn du bleiben möchtest, geh bitte nach hinten und kümmere dich um deinen Auftritt. Ich möchte Einsatz sehen, danach sehen wir weiter!"  
Er trank seinen Cocktail aus und sah sie vielsagend an.  
Sie wollte noch etwas entgegnen, aber als sie seinen Blick sah, holte tief Luft und verschwand durch die Tür, die unauffällig an der Seite der Bühne in der Wand eingelassen war, um sich auf ihren Auftritt vorzubereiten. Beatrice war allein in ihrem Vorbereitungsraum. Sie stellte ihre Handtasche auf den Tisch und fuhr sich noch einmal mit den Händen durch die Frisur, um die Strähnen, die sich in ihrer Aufregung gelöst hatten, wieder an Ort und Stelle zu bringen. Dann zog sie sich die Lippen mit ihrem tiefroten Lippenstift nach. Nochmals atmete sie tief durch, um nicht über den eben erlebten Moment nachdenken zu müssen. Beatrice warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, stand dann auf und drehte sich um, nur um im gleichen Moment erschrocken die Augen aufzureißen. In der nächsten Sekunde fiel ihr Körper leblos zu Boden. Ihre Augen waren immer noch schreckensweit geöffnet, während ihr abgetrennter Kopf noch ein paar schreckliche Zentimeter auf dem Garderobenboden weiterrollte. Draußen lief alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Musik spielte, die Leute redeten, tanzten und tranken nebenbei ihre Cocktails. Alle warteten auf den Auftritt von Beatrice. Nachdem sie auch zehn Minuten nachdem sie schon längst hätte auf der Bühne hätte stehen sollen, nicht aufgetaucht war, ging Miguel nach hinten, um zu sehen wo sie blieb. Er war sauer, dass sie auch noch diese Aktion mit ihm abzog, wollte sie ihn ganz ruinieren? Er klopfte an ihrer Tür.  
"Beatrice, alle warten auf dich, würdest du jetzt bitte raus kommen?"  
Er wartete, aber als keine Antwort von innen kam, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Miguel sah sich um und wollte gerade noch mal nach Beatrice rufen, als er sie vor sich auf dem Boden liegen sah. Er wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht und schluckte.  
"Oh mein Gott" war alles was er rausbringen konnte. Er hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, da ihm das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, die Kehle hochstieg. Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und rief die Polizei.


	2. Der Fund

Das Handy klingelte während ihrer täglichen Trainingssunde.  
Gerade bearbeitete sie systematisch den schweren Sandsack, der an einer dicken Kette von der Decke baumelte und der unter ihren harten Tritten und Schlägen langsam hin und her schaukelte.

Nach einer Sekunde der Desorientierung blinzelte Detective Kate Beckett sich den Schweiß aus den Augen und griff zum Telefon – das Handy hatte nur vier Mal geklingelt.

„Beckett."

Obwohl sie bis zu diesem Moment hart trainiert hatte und noch außer Atem war, merkte man es ihr nicht an, während sie sprach.

Nachdem der Anrufer alle benötigten Informationen durchgegeben hatte, gab Kate ein knappes „Verstanden" von sich und war schon auf dem Weg zur Dusche, noch bevor sie auf den roten Knopf des Handys drückte.

Die Dusche war kurz und heiß, und sie gab Kate ein paar kostbare Augenblicke, in denen sie sich sammeln und auf ihre bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte.

Nur 15 Minuten, nachdem der Anruf bei der Polizei einging, stieg Detective Beckett aus ihrem Dienstwagen und sah an der Fassade des Hauses empor, in dem sich der SonCubano Club befand.

Sie hatte den Club schon öfter besucht, und immer war sie begeistert gewesen - die Rhythmen von lateinamerikanischer Musik, die lange Bar im Hauptsaal, die vielen kleinen Tische vor der Bühne und überhaupt das ganze Ambiente.

Das letzte Mal, als sie dort war, hatte sie ein Date mit Josh gehabt – das ganze schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

„Hey, Beckett!"  
Eine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, und der vertraute Tonfall mit dem kanadischen Akzent ließ einen angenehmen Schauer durch ihren Körper rieseln, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie seine Stimme hörte.

Jedoch ließ sie sich das auch dieses Mal nicht anmerken, sondern drehte sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zu ihrer persönlichen Nervensäge um.

„Castle. Wie schön, dass Sie auch schon da sind. Hat Ihre Stewardess etwa einen früheren Flug genommen?"

„Ach, Beckett, es ist immer wieder schön anzusehen, wenn Sie versuchen, Ihre Eifersucht zu verbergen. Das macht Sie richtig sexy."  
„Castle, Sie sollten lernen, nicht jede einzelne Äußerung auf Ihre persönlichen Wunschträume zu beziehen. Das lernen die Kinder doch heutzutage schon im Kindergarten."  
„Hey, das macht meinen besonderen Charme aus!"  
Beckett verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen, bevor sie sich umwandte und schnellen Schrittes auf den Eingang zuging.

Castle lief eilig hinterher, sah zu, wie Beckett dem Polizisten an der Tür ihre Marke zeigte und schaffte es auch in diesem Schritttempo, den Blick noch wohlgefällig über Becketts Körperrückseite gleiten zu lassen.

Im Gebäude erkundigte sich Beckett bei einem jungen Officer nach dem Fundort der Leiche und wandte sich automatisch nach links, nachdem ihr die Garderobe neben der Bühne als Tatort genannt worden war.

Castle sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Woher wissen Sie, das wir nach links müssen?"  
„Ich kenne mich hier ein wenig aus."  
„Ach? Ich wusste garnicht, das Sie so ein großer Fan der lateinamerikanischer Musik sind, das Sie hier Stammgast sind."  
„Mit dem, was sie nicht von mir wissen, könnten sie ein weiteres Buch füllen.

Aber da sie schon fragen: ich habe hier vor einigen Jahren mal kurz als Sängerin gejobbt."  
Castle riss die Augen auf und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund.

„Sie? Oh mein Gott, ich würde die Tantiemen meines neuen Buches zahlen, um das zu sehen."  
„In Ihren Träumen, Castle, nur in Ihren Träumen."

Mit diesen Worten betraten sie die kleine Garderobe.

Die Gerichtmedizinerin stand vor dem leblosen Körper und schrieb etwas in ein Formular auf ihrem Klemmbrett, während Becketts Partner Ryan und Esposito bei einem Mann Ende Dreißig standen und seine Aussage aufnahmen.

„Hey Lanie! Was hast du für mich?"

Lanie Parrish warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Freundin und deren noch feuchte Haare, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.  
„Hallo Kate. Haben sie dich bei etwas… schönem… gestört?"  
„Ja, es war sehr schweißtreibend, jeder Muskel wurde beansprucht und ich bin jetzt noch atemlos, wenn ich nur daran denke."  
Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Castle, dessen Augen und Ohren mit jedem Wort immer größer wurden, klärte Beckett Lanie auf:  
„Ich hab trainiert."  
Lanie grinste Kate in stummer Anerkennung an, dann kam sie zum Grund des Einsatzes.

„Weiblich, 35 Jahre alt, vom Clubmanager Miguel Salvador als Beatrice Perez identifiziert.  
Der Todeszeitpunkt liegt bei 22 Uhr, sie wurde kurz vor Ihrem Auftritt ermordet.  
Die Todesart ist eindeutig:  
sie wurde enthauptet."  
„Scheint, als hätte sie Kopf und Kragen mit diesem Auftritt riskiert und es sieht so aus, als hätte sie dadurch den Kopf verloren. " murmelte es rechts hinter Beckett und sie warf Castle einen giftigen Blick zu.

Castle tat, als zuckte er schuldbewusst zusammen, da er aber für seinen Spruch ein kurzes Grinsen von Esposito erntete, nahm er Becketts wütenden Blick nicht allzu ernst.

Während Lanie Kate mit weiteren Informationen über die Tote versorgte, ging Castle in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab und nahm die Umgebung in Augenschein.


	3. Er will, Sie nicht

Castle sah sich ein wenig um, wollte sich ein Eindruck von der Umgebung machen, versuchte irgendwas zu entdecken, was andere vielleicht nicht sehen konnten oder vielleicht übersehen hatten. Er sah sich die enthauptete Leiche noch mal etwas genauer an und erst jetzt fiel ihm das Gesicht auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in reines Entsetzen und er hielt sich einen Moment lang die Hand vor dem Mund, um sein Grauen zu verstecken.

Kate blieb das nicht verborgen und beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor sie auf ihn zu ging und ihn anlächelte.

„Castle, Sie überraschen mich. Sie haben doch schon viel schlimmere Leichen gesehen als diese hier, also was bringt Sie so aus der Fassung? Gibt es etwas, das Sie mir sagen wollen?"

Er sah sie traurig an und langsam ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken, um Kate zu antworten.

„Beckett, das ist nicht witzig. Ich habe sie gekannt und ich bin erschüttert, dass sie tot ist!"

Seine offenen Worte bewirkten, dass sie den flapsigen Spruch, den sie schon auf der Zunge hatte, lieber für sich behielt, denn sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen.

„Rick, es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht…"  
Sie machte eine kurze Pause weil sie wusste, dass sie ihren Partner mit diesen Worten nicht beruhigen konnte. Sie musste ihn wieder dazu bringen, sich auf die Fakten zu konzentrieren.

„Woher kennen Sie sie? Wissen Sie vielleicht irgendwas, was uns weiter helfen könnte?"

Obwohl sie befürchtete, seine Antwort würde lauten, dass er mit Beatrice geschlafen hatte, versuchte sie, einfühlsam zu klingen.

Castle war erleichtert, das Kate ihn nicht aufzog und das machte es ihm leichter, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was in diesem Moment wichtig war. Er holte tief Luft und ging um die Leiche von Beatrice rum.

„Sie war Sängerin, aber das wissen Sie ja bereits. Sie hat immer davon geträumt, groß rauszukommen und hat jeden Job versucht, um Geld zu sparen. Ich habe sie nach der High School kennengelernt, als sie in meiner damaligen Lieblingskneipe hinter der Bar stand, aber sie hat dort nur kurz gearbeitet. Ich habe sie erst wieder gesehen, nachdem ich meine Storm Bücher geschrieben hatte, sie kam zu einer Lesestunde und wollte ein Autogramm haben. Wir haben uns danach mehrfach, aber unregelmäßig getroffen. Nein, nicht so wie Sie jetzt wahrscheinlich denken, wir haben nur geredet. Sie hat mir von ihren Problemen erzählt und ich habe ihr versucht zu helfen, habe versucht, ihr Jobs zu verschaffen. Ich habe Freunde gefragt die Clubs haben, oder Plattenfirmen, Beatrice sagte mir immer wieder, das sie aufhören wolle, in zweitklassigen Bars ihr Geld zu verdienen. Sie wollte mehr vom Leben."  
„Und da wollten Sie den guten Samariter spielen?"  
„Ich gefalle mir eben in dieser Rolle. Jedenfalls hat sie mir bei unserem letzten Treffen im Dezember von einem guten Club erzählt, der gut zahlen würde und das sie es jetzt endlich geschafft hätte. Aber dass es dieser Club war, habe ich nicht gewusst."

Castle erzählte ruhig und gefasst, Kate hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, während der inzwischen hinzugekommene Ryan sich Castle's Angaben notierte.

Beckett blickte sich gerade um und überlegte, was als nächstes zu tun sei, als Esposito zu der kleinen Gruppe stieß.

„Yo Leute, ich habe eben an der Bar mal einige Leute gefragt. Der Clubbesitzer Carlos Sontano ist im Moment nicht hier, er ist auf Dienstreise und wird wohl erst heute Abend wieder vor Ort sein. Das heißt, um ihn irgendwie befragen zu können, müssen wir dem Club am Abend wohl noch einen Besuch abstatten und uns umhören."

Während Beckett überlegte und Esposito noch auf eine Antwort wartete, bekam Castle seinen verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck, der allseits entweder für Belustigung, oder für Unbehagen sorgte, je nachdem, auf welcher Seite des Grinsens man gerade stand.

„Oh ja, Beckett, lassen Sie uns heute Abend wieder herkommen und gemeinsam ausgehen. Ich zahle auch. Und Sie müssen unbedingt mit mir tanzen und wenn Sie noch für mich singen, würde ich dahin schmelzen und Ihr größter Fan werden, weil…"

Kate unterbrach ihn und rollte wieder mit den Augen.

„Castle, wir ermitteln in einem Mordfall und sind nicht hier, weil Sie der Meinung sind, jetzt eine Ihrer unerfüllten Sehnsüchte befriedigen zu müssen.

Wir werden heute Abend wieder her kommen, aber nicht, um Spaß zu haben, sondern weil wir arbeiten. Na los, wir fahren zurück zum Revier, und bauen das Mordfallbrett auf.

Beckett's Vortrag hatte nichts genutzt, Castle sah sie immernoch belustigt an. Esposito schaltete sich ein.

„Beckett, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so viele Seiten haben, vielleicht würde es Ihnen mal gut tun, wenn Sie ausgehen."

Der Detective warf ihrem Partner einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Wenn wir heute Abend hier her gehen, dann nur um meinen Job zu machen!"

Schon setzte sie sich in Bewegung, Richtung Ausgang, blieb aber stehen, als sie bemerkte, das Castle noch einen Moment stehen blieb und weiterhin grinste.

„Also singen sie heute Abend doch für mich? Das ist aber sehr romantisch von Ihnen, ich bin sehr gerührt."

Kate sah ihn grimmig an.

„Castle, was ist nun, kommen Sie mit? Oder soll ich ohne Sie fahren?"

Der angesprochene tauschte einen Blick mit Esposito und Ryan, die Castle angrinsten und nur mit den Schultern zucken konnten.

„Wir versuchen, hier noch einige Aufschlüsse über ihren Tod in Erfahrung zu bringen!"

Beide grinsten wieder.

Castle grinste zurück und eilte dann Kate hinterher. Die brachte es sonst fertig und fuhr wirklich ohne ihn. Die beiden Kollegen sahen sich an und feixten.

„Das wird ein Spaß. Na dann, auf zur Arbeit!"


	4. 7 : 5

Für Kate's Geschmack wurde es viel zu schnell Abend.

Nachdem sie und Castle vom Club direkt zum Revier gefahren waren, hatte sich nicht wirklich etwas Neues ergeben.

Sie hatten wie üblich das Mordfallbrett aufgebaut und mit allen bisher in Erfahrung gebrachten Fotos, Berichten, Zeugenaussagen und einer Zeitleiste versehen.

Sie waren die wenigen Zeugenaussagen durchgegangen die sie hatten aufnehmen können und hatten einige Alibis überprüft, bis Kate schliesslich mit einem entnervten Aufstöhnen den Hörer auf die Gabel warf und den letzten Zeugen auf der Liste mit einem Häkchen versah.

Danach hatte sie zusammen mit Ihrem Partner auf das Brett gestarrt und alle möglichen und unmöglichen Theorien aufgestellt und gleich wieder verworfen.

Selbstverständlich kamen – wie sollte es auch anders sein – die meisten der unmöglichen Theorien von Castle.

Der lebensfrohe Schriftsteller schien den grausamen Tod seiner Bekannten schon halbwegs verkraftet zu haben und machte an den unpassendsten Stellen seine blöden Witze.

Kate hätte sich natürlich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als zuzugeben, dass sie Castle's Kommentare zu schätzen gelernt hatte, das diese ihr sogar fehlten, wenn Castle nicht an ihrer Seite ermittelte.

Nach drei Stunden hatte sie Castle zum Schlafen nach Hause geschickt, schliesslich graute schon der Morgen und der Tag würde noch lang genug werden.

Bevor sie sich aber ebenfalls gestattete, nach Hause zu fahren, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, mobilisierte sie ihre gesamte Konzentration und besah sich nochmal aufmerksam die Tafel.

Hier und dort besserte sie etwas aus, brachte die Informationen über das Opfer auf den neuesten Stand und trat dann nochmal zurück, um das Gesamtbild zu betrachten.

Als sie zufrieden war, trat sie an ihren Schreibtisch, um ihre Mails zu checken.

Und erst, als sie auch die letzte Mail gelesen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause, um mit viel Glück noch 5 Stunden zu schlafen.

Pünktlich zum Schichtbeginn um zehn Uhr war Beckett zurück an ihrem Schreibtisch.

Castle betrat das Revier durch die sich öffnenden Fahrstuhltüren und sofort begannen seine Augen, nach Kate zu suchen.

Das war schon ein automatischer, unbewusster Vorgang geworden, wie das Atmen.

Fast sofort fand sein Blick, was er gesucht hatte und augenblicklich ging es Castle besser.

Er musste lächeln.

Sein Cop.

Kate saß in Papiere vertieft an ihrem Arbeitsplatz, den Telefonhörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, während sie sich Notizen machte.

Schnell ging Castle zu ihr und als er näher kam, nahm er wahr, dass Kate sich unauffällig die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf das Brett bestätigten sich Castle's Vermutungen, dass seine Partnerin sich wieder die halbe Nacht mit Arbeit um die Ohren geschlagen hatte.

Im Mordfall von Beatrice Perez wurde von New Yorks bestem Cop ermittelt und Castle zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Beckett den Schuldigen finden würde.

Wieder musste Castle lächeln als er Kate begrüßte und ihr einen Becher mit heissem Kaffee überreichte.

„Danke. Das rettet mir gerade das Leben."

„Gern geschehen. Und ich schreibe es auf die Liste."

„Welche Liste?"

„Na, die Liste, auf der steht, wie oft ich Ihnen das Leben gerettet habe. Nach meinen Berechnungen steht es mit dem Kaffee jetzt 7 : 5."

Kate setzte zu einer bissigen Antwort an, entschied sich dann aber um und trank lieber noch einen Schluck von dem belebenden Gebräu.

Das war Castle Antwort genug.

Wieder grinste er.

„Sie scheinen ja wirklich müde zu sein, wenn Sie darauf keine schlagfertige Antwort wissen. Sie waren doch bestimmt erst um fünf im Bett."

Beckett sah Castle nicht an, sondern blätterte demonstrativ ihre Papiere durch.

Verdammt, der Mann kannte sie wirklich gut.

„Nicht jeder braucht seine sieben Stunden Schönheitsschlaf, Castle, manchen von uns reicht auch weniger."

„Hey, dieses Aussehen erreicht man nicht nur durch Schönheitsschlaf.

Man braucht auch eine Menge Hautpflegeserien."

Beckett warf ihm einen gehässigen Blick zu und verbarg ihr Lächeln.

Castle wusste sie jedesmal wieder aufzuheitern.

Dieser hatte sich zwischenzeitlich dem Mordfallbrett zugewandt.

„Also, was haben Sie denn heute Nacht alles noch in Erfahrung gebracht?"

„Leider nichts, was uns weiterhilft. Der Geschäftsführer Miguel Salvador hat laut seiner Aussage nur kurz mit Beatrice gesprochen, bevor er sie nach hinten in die Garderobe geschickt hat, damit sie sich für ihren Auftritt fertig macht.

Das war um 21.48 Uhr und laut Lanie liegt der Todeszeitpunkt bei 22 Uhr. Das heisst, unser Mörder hatte ungefähr zehn Minuten Zeit. Keiner der Augenzeugen kann sich daran erinnern gesehen zu haben, dass jemand die Garderobe betreten oder verlassen hat.

Wir müssen heute Abend auch nochmal mit Salvador reden, mit seiner Aussage stimmt etwas nicht."

„Ach ja, heute Abend ist ja unser Date. Ich hole Sie dann um 21 Uhr ab. Und wissen Sie schon, was sie anziehen werden? Ich dachte da an ein kurzes, rotes Kleid, weit ausgeschnitten, eng anliegend."

„Erstens ist das kein Date, Castle, sondern Arbeit und zweitens besitze ich kein solches Kleidungsstück. Wenn Sie so etwas an einer Frau sehen wollen, können Sie Ihr Glück ja mal im Kleiderschrank Ihrer Stewardess versuchen."

„Beckett, Sie müssen keine Komplexe haben, Sie sind eine attraktive Frau und können so etwas durchaus tragen. Ich kann Ihnen gerne ein Geschäft empfehlen, wo es großartige Kleider gibt."

„Seit wann tragen Sie Frauenkleider?"

„Bei Vollmond immer. Los, Beckett, geben Sie sich einen Ruck."

„Ich hasse Sie."

„Tun Sie nicht. Sie lieben mich."

Auch dieser Tag verlief eintönig, dadurch, dass der Clubbesitzer erst am Abend Zeit haben würde, nutzen Beckett, Esposito und Ryan die Zeit, um erneut Akten zu bearbeiten, die restlichen Zeugenaussagen durchzuarbeiten und die Alibis zu überprüfen, die sie in der Nacht aufgrund der späten Uhrzeit nicht hatten nachprüfen konnten. Auch vergaßen sie nicht, Becketts überarbeitetes Mordfallbrett zu besprechen.

Plötzlich war es Feierabend und Beckett fuhr nach Hause, nur um sich mit dem nächsten Problem konfrontiert zu sehen – das der Kleiderfrage.

Auf keinen Fall wollte sie zu sexy wirken, aber auch nicht zu bieder.

Sie duschte kurz und inspizierte dann ihren Kleiderschrank, probierte dieses an, kombinierte jenes, testete etwas anderes und verwarf doch alles wieder.

Jeans und Top? Auf keinen Fall.

Hosenanzug? Nein.

Kleid? Keins, das zu diesem Anlass passen würde.

Beckett war kurz vor dem verzweifeln. Sie erwog sogar für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, noch schnell den Laden aufzusuchen, den Castle ihr am Morgen ans Herz gelegt hatte.

Das allerdings ließ ihr Stolz nicht zu.

Letztendlich entschied sie sich für eine weite, weich fallende, schwarze Stoffhose und ein rotes Top, das die linke Schulter frei ließ und dafür die rechte Schulter und den Arm mit viel Stoff in einen weit ausgestellten Ärmel hüllte.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es bereuen würde, steckte sie sich die Haare zu einer lockeren Frisur hoch, sparte aber für dieses Zugeständnis an Make – up: Liedstrich ziehen, Wimpern tuschen, farbloser Lipgloss – fertig.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Kate atmete einmal tief durch, auf einmal war sie total wiedersinnig nervös.

Sie trat aus der Tür.

Castle starrte sie mehrere Sekunden einfach nur an, unfähig seine Augen von der Erscheinung vor ihm zu wenden.

„Castle. Castle? Castle!"

Kate schnipste mit den Fingern vor seinen Augen und rief immer wieder seinen Namen.

Richard schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit abzuschütteln.

„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen."

„Nein, ich… Ähm… Verzeihung! Sie sehen einfach fantastisch aus."

„Danke. Naja. Schade dass sie so schnell wieder aus Ihrer Trance erwacht sind. Ich hatte mich schon darauf gefreut, Sie mit einer Ohrfeige zu wecken."


	5. Cocktail

Castle sah sie entsetzt an.

"Bitte? Eine Ohrfeige? Und das bei dem Kompliment, das Sie umwerfend aussehen? Unglaublich!"

Kate schmunzelte in sich hinein und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Castle, Sie können sich geehrt fühlen. Andere hätte ich dafür erschossen!"

Castle starrte sie mit großen Augen an, lächelte unsicher und machte ein leises Geräusch, das sich verdächtig nach einem "Ha-Ha" anhörte. Er schluckte, setzte aber gleich wieder zu einer Kontermöglichkeit an.

"Dann möchte ich lieber nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn Sie einen Heiratsantrag bekommen!"

Kate sah ihn an und lächelte betont unschuldig.

"Also, wenn ich mich richtig daran erinnere, hat er es bitter bereut, Castle!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ging an ihm vorbei zum Fahrstuhl. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, da sie ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, konnte er es ja nicht sehen.

Castle stand noch immer vor Kate's Wohnungstür. Gedankenverloren er ließ sein Blick über die entzückende Rückseite von Beckett schweifen.

"Castle!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, als sie den Fahrstuhlknopf gedrückt hatte und versuchte so ernst wie möglich bleiben.

"Kommen Sie jetzt mit, oder sind Sie immer noch von meinem Hintern begeistert?"

Castle sah zu ihr und räusperte sich.

"Ähm! Komme!"

Castle setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte ihr in den sich gerade öffnenden Fahrstuhl. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr rüber, wusste nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Kate bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte ihn an. Das verwirrte ihn allerdings noch mehr.

Kate betätigte die Taste zur Erdgeschoss und die Türen schlossen sich langsam.

Das Taxi, welches Rick bestellt hatte, hielt direkt vor dem SonCubano Club. Er bezahlte rasch den Fahrer mit gutem Trinkgeld, stieg aus und eilte um den Wagen, um Kate die Tür aufzuhalten.

Sie amüsierte sich königlich über sein Verhalten, lächelte ihn dankbar an und stieg aus.

"Vielen Dank Rick. So kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht. Haben Sie für fünf Minuten ihre charmante Seite entdeckt?"

Er sah sie an, lächelte verschmitzt und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Nein, ich habe viele Seiten, die Sie an mir noch nicht entdeckt haben. Diese ist nur eine davon!" meinte er und lächelte sie immer noch an, weil er dachte, damit zu punkten.

Sie lachte, da sie wusste, was er dachte, ging weiter und lies ihn einfach stehen.

"Träumen Sie weiter Castle!"

"Ja, aber…"

Das Taxi war bereits weitergefahren, aber Castle stand immer noch dort wo er Kate eben die Tür offen gehalten hatte und warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft.

"Beckett, trauen Sie mir denn gar nichts zu?"

Sie grinste breit.

"Doch Castle, ich traue Ihnen eine Menge zu. Zum Beispiel so etwas wie jetzt – Sie stehen nämlich immernoch auf der Fahrbahn."

Rick sah sich um, erkannte dass Beckett recht hatte und trat schnell von der Fahrbahn, da schon die nächsten Autos vorfuhren.

Er blieb neben Kate stehen und diese sah ihn weiterhin amüsiert an. Rick wartete auf eine Antwort oder ein Kommentar von ihr, doch es kam nichts. Sie stand einfach nur da und lächelte. Nicht mal in ihren Augen konnte er erkennen, was gleich folgen könnte.

Dann, nach einigen Sekunden, die ihm ewig lang erschienen waren, hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin, damit sie sich bei ihm unterharken konnte.

Sie schaute ihn einen kleinen Augenblick etwas verwirrt an, aber schließlich legte sie ihren Arm auf seinen und ließ sich von ihm zum Eingang führen.

Rick war sichtlich zufrieden. Er nahm eine gerade Haltung ein, war stolz darauf, Kate in den Club führen zu dürfen, so dass jeder sehen konnte, dass diese wunderschöne Frau in seiner Begleitung da war. Die Tür wurde ihnen aufgehalten, Rick bezahlte für beide den Eintritt und zusammen passierten sie den Eingang. Als Sie den langen Flur entlang gingen, hörten sie schon die Musik, die aus dem Saal klang. Als sie den Saal betraten, lief gerade ein ruhiges Lied, welches beide nicht kannten, darum blieben sie an der Tür stehen und sahen sich um. Beide wussten, dass sie wegen dem Geschäftsführer Miguel Salvador und Carlos Sontano, dem Inhaber dieses Kubanischen Clubs dort waren, und doch wollte keiner diesen Moment mit einem derartigen Hinweis zerstören.

Leider sahen sie beinahe zeitgleich Miguel und der Moment war gebrochen. Beckett und Castle tauschten einen Blick, verständigten sich, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. So voll, wie der Club auch an diesem Abend war, wurde der Tod von Beatrice geheim gehalten. Andere Gäste liefen an ihnen vorbei, aber die beiden Ermittler schenkten den Menschen um sie herum keine noch keine Aufmerksamkeit. Das würde noch kommen.

Endlich ging Beckett weiter, suchte mit ihren Augen nach einem freien Tisch und fand einen direkt an der Tanzfläche. Sie lächelte Castle zu, der ihr gefolgt war, an.

"Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich uns schonmal den Tisch reserviere, während Sie die Getränke besorgen?"

Beckett's Ton verriet, dass sie keine Frage stellte, sondern Castle einen soeben gefassten Entschluss mitteilte. Also blieb Rick nichts anderes übrig, als zur Bar zu gehen, um seiner Partnerin das gewünschte zu holen.  
Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.  
„Welchen Drink hätten Mylady denn gerne?"  
„Oh, ich weiß nicht James, überraschen Sie mich doch einfach."  
Wieder verbeugte sich Castle, dann schob er sich durch die Menschenmenge, stellte sich an den Tresen und wartete geduldig auf eine der Bedienungen.

Kate sah sich derweil etwas um, versuchte etwas mehr von diesem Club in Erfahrung zu bringen, denn seit sie hier gearbeitet hatte, hatte sich vieles verändert. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Umgebung schweifen, bis dieser bei Castle hängen blieb. Sie sah zwar nur seine Rückseite, aber so, wie er dort stand, war er nett anzusehen, er strahlte etwas aus, was ihn zu etwas besonderem machte.

Sein Selbstbewusstsein, das ihn am Anfang so arrogant erscheinen ließ, zeigte sich jetzt in einem anderen Licht. Es, nein, er hatte sich im Laufe ihrer Zusammenarbeit geändert und während Kate ihren Partner so unbemerkt beobachtete, fühlte sie, wie sie ruhig wurde. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnte, egal in welcher Angelegenheit.

Sie mochte ihn, auch wenn sie nicht gern zugab - schon garnicht vor ihm - dass sie die Zeit mit ihm sehr genoss. Genau wie diesen Abend jetzt. Castle schaffte es sogar, sie von der Dunkelheit zu schützen, die seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter immer wieder die Tentakel nach ihr ausstreckte und sie zu verschlucken drohte.

So in Gedanken versunken, bekam Kate nicht mit, das Castle bereits wieder an den Tisch getreten war und ihr einen Drink vor die Nase schob. Durch das leise scharren des Glases auf dem Tisch wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Einen Moment verwirrt, sah Kate erst das Glas, dann Castle an.

"Wow Castle, Sie haben sich bei der Wahl selbst übertroffen. Danke sehr!"

Rick nickte, stellte sein Glas ab und setzte sich lächelnd ihr gegenüber hin.

"Nichts zu danken, gern geschehen. Ich hoffe, er schmeckt Ihnen auch, nicht dass das Aussehen schon alles ist. In diesem Fall kommt es wirklich auch auf die inneren Werte an. "

Er nippte an seinem eigenen Drink.  
Beckett musste grinsen, sah den Cocktail noch einmal neugierig an und ließ dann den Strohhalm zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten.

"Hmm, Castle, der ist ja lecker. Was ist das?"

Rick stützte seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab und lachte Kate an.

"Dieser Cocktail nennt sich Mariposa. Die Zutaten sind 8 Jahre gereifter, dunkler Rum, eine Mischung aus Erdbeeren und Limonen und einige Spritzer Grapefruitsaft. Das Ganze wird dann mit Sperkling Domain Chandon Rosé Wein abgerundet."  
„Haben Sie etwa mal als Barkeeper gearbeitet? Lassen sie mich raten: das war Recherche für einen Roman."  
„Sie haben mein Geheimnis gelüftet, Detective."

Kate nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus dem bunten Strohhalm in ihrem Glas.

„Möchten Sie ihr Werk gerne mal probieren?"  
„Danke, das würde ich gerne."

Castle wurde von überraschten Augen angesehen und wieder musste er lächeln. Er rückte seinen Stuhl ein Stück näher zu ihr ran, damit er besser an ihren Cocktail ran kam und probierte einen kleinen Schluck.

"Also ich muss schon sagen, der schmeckt gut. Den habe ich wirklich gut ausgesucht, oder?"

Kate grinste zurück und verdrehte die Augen.

Rick sah sie schelmisch grinsend an.

"Möchten Sie vielleicht auch mal von meinem probieren?"

Kate überlegte kurz und nach einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Cocktail nickte sie schließlich.

Auch sie rückte ihren Stuhl ein wenig in seine Richtung, was bedeutete, dass die beiden jetzt sehr dicht nebeneinander saßen.

Beckett probierte von Castles's Drink und fand auch diesen überraschend lecker.

"Ihr Cocktail schmeckt auch sehr gut. Wie heißt der?"

"Gentleman's Martini. Ich dachte, das passt zu mir. Außerdem ist auch nicht so viel Alkohol drin wie bei Ihnen!"

Kate lachte laut auf.

"Castle, das ist so typisch. Wirklich, Sie sind so durchschaubar!"

Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, lehnte Richard sich ein Stück zu ihr rüber und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Ich bin also durchschaubar? Gut, dann haben Sie das, was ich jetzt tue, wahrscheinlich kommen sehen: würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen? "

Kate's lachen erstarb ganz. Darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen und nun saß sie in der Klemme.

"Okay, gut, dieses Mal haben Sie gewonnen. Dieses Mal. Aber nur einen Tanz, Castle. Einen!"

"Damit kann ich leben."

Er stand auf, rückte den Stuhl dicht an den Tisch und hielt ihr lächelnd seine Hand hin.

"Darf ich bitten?"


	6. Der Tanz (Teil 1)

Nochmal ein kurzer Moment des Zögerns, ein warnender Blick an Castle, dann ergriff Kate die ihr dargebotene Hand und erhob sich elegant von ihrem Sitz.

Castle spürte ein absurdes Glücksgefühl seinen Körper durchströmen, als er Kate's warme Hand in seiner spürte. Diese Frau reizte ihn in jedem Moment, in dem sie zusammen waren, wenn auch nicht immer auf angenehme Weise. Heute Abend jedoch, in diesem Moment hätte er alles für sie getan.

Naja, fast alles. Auch ein Richard Castle hatte seine Grenzen.

Castle führte Beckett zur Tanzfläche, wo gerade ein schnelles Lied zu Ende ging. Formvollendet brachte er Kate dazu, eine halbe Drehung zu machen, bevor sich ihre Hände wie von selbst auf die richtige Tanzposition legten.

Castle war keineswegs überrascht, das seine Polizistin auch eine verdammt gute Tänzerin war und sie beide sofort und ohne Schwierigkeiten den richtigen Rhythmus fanden.

Beckett schien das ebenso zu merken, allerdings konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, Castle ein wenig zu ärgern.

„Nur zur Erinnerung, mein Safeword ist ‚Äpfel'."

Castle's Augen leuchteten auf, als er sich an den Fall am Anfang ihrer Zusammenarbeit erinnerte.

„Sie haben es nicht vergessen."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Dann sollten Sie aber auch noch wissen, das ‚Äpfel' mein Safeword ist. Können Sie sich kein eigenes suchen?"  
„Warum? Teilen Sie etwa nicht gern?"  
„Ich teile sehr gerne. Zum Beispiel gute Kritiken meiner Bücher, die teile ich mit jedem. Oder Informationen zum aktuellen Fall mit meiner Lieblingspolizistin, auch die teile ich gerne. Ich teile auch meinen Witz, meinen Charme und meine Intelligenz mit jedem, der sich mit mir unterhält. Ich bin da wie eine Prostituierte – nur ohne die Bezahlung."

Er unterbrach sich für einen Augenblick.

„Moment, irgendwas scheine ich da falsch zu machen."

Eine erneute Pause, ein leichtes zucken um seine Lippen.

„Jedenfalls teile ich unheimlich gerne. Aber mein Safeword bleibt mein Safeword, da bin ich eigen."  
Kate wollte gerade antworten, als eine Frau Anfang Dreißig zu ihnen trat. Sie war nicht ganz schlank, die Haare waren braun gefärbt, was man an dem kleinen blonden Ansatz erkannte und einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus der locker hochgesteckten Frisur gelöst. Das zu enge Kleid mit der locker sitzenden Bluse betonte ihre Kurven mehr, als dass sie sie versteckten, wie es wohl der eigentliche Plan gewesen war. Ihre Brille verdeckte eine aufwendige Augenbemalung.

Neben Ihr stand eine weitere junge Frau, Ende Zwanzig, mit kurzen blonden Haaren und Augenbrauenpiercing. Auch sie war nicht ganz schlank, aber durchaus attraktiv zu nennen. Sie trug ebenfalls eine Brille, war aber weit weniger zurechtgemacht, sie war offensichtlich der natürlichere Typ der beiden. Das bemerkte man auch an ihrem Outfit für diesen Abend. Die Frau mit den braunen Haaren ergriff als erstes das Wort.

„Entschuldigung?!"

Abwartende Blicke aus zwei Paar Augen trafen sie.  
Davon ermutigt, nicht sofort weggeschickt zu werden, sprach die junge Frau zögernd und in gebrochenem Englisch weiter:  
„Entschuldigung, meine Freundin und ich haben Sie beide von unserem Platz dort hinten tanzen gesehen und ich muss Ihnen unbedingt sagen, dass Sie sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Schriftsteller haben, Richard Castle. Sie sehen fast genauso aus wie er, wenn auch nicht ganz."

Castle sah die beiden einen Wimpernschlag lang ungläubig an, dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst und knipste sein charmantestes Lächeln an, welches nach eigenen Erfahrungen bei 99% der Frauen, an denen er es ausprobiert hatte, weiche Knie bewirkte. Das hier waren Touristen, wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in New York und er wollte ihnen ein Erlebnis bieten, das sie so schnell nicht vergaßen.

„Oh, vielen Dank, meine Liebe, das ist ein großes Kompliment für mich.

Ich werde Mr. Castle ausrichten, das die Leute schon anfangen, uns zu verwechseln, vielleicht kann ich ihn so zu einer Gesichtsoperation überreden."

Die ältere der beiden Frauen sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die Castle nicht verstand, aber er tippte auf Deutsch. Dann sagte die blonde schüchtern:  
„Sie kennen Richard Castle?"

Jetzt musste Castle wirklich lachen.

„Ja, kann man so sagen. Ich sehe ihn jeden Morgen, wenn ich beim Rasieren in den Spiegel sehe."  
Beide Frauen wurden knallrot, aber bevor sie sich entschuldigen konnten, beruhigte Castle die beiden mit dem Angebot, das sie gerne ein Foto schießen könnten, wenn sie wollten. Natürlich wollten sie, die Gesichter der beiden leuchteten vor Freude. Anschließend gab er den beiden noch je ein Autogramm auf eine Clubservierte, die schnell aus der Handtasche der Braunhaarigen gezaubert wurden. Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung sah Castle den beiden nach, wie sie wild gestikulierend und mit nach wie vor leuchtenden Gesichtern Richtung Ausgang verschwanden.

„Nette Mädchen."  
Mit diesen Worten ergriff er Kate, die die ganze Zeit über leicht verdutzt am Rande des Geschehens stand und nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte. Dieser ganze Ruhm und Castle's Wirkung auf seine Umgebung war ihr nach wie vor sowohl Rätselhaft als auch Unheimlich.

„Was war denn das?"  
„Was? Das? Och, nur die übliche Reaktion auf meine Anwesenheit. Ich wollte den beiden einfach etwas für bieten für ihr Geld. Womit wir wieder beim Teilen wären."  
„Ahh ja."

Castle wirbelte Kate in einer atemberaubenden Drehung herum und fing sie sicher wieder auf, unmittelbar danach hatten beide ihren Rhythmus wieder gefunden.

„Wissen Sie, Castle, das war sehr nett von Ihnen, was sie für die beiden Mädchen getan haben. Aber es ist Ihnen doch bewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich sofort nach Hause eilen werden, um diese Geschichte in einem ihrer unsinnigen Blogs zu verbraten, die sie wahrscheinlich führen? Womöglich sogar schlimmeres."  
„Das geht schon in Ordnung, so hab ich wenigstens zwei Fans glücklich gemacht. Und so oft treffe ich ja auch nicht auf Fans von einem anderen Kontinent. Da! Schon wieder! Das Teilen! Ist ja wie verhext."

Er riss gespielt entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Halten Sie einfach die Klappe!" lachte Kate und drehte sich erneut, diesmal geschickt unter seinem Arm hindurch, so dass Sie hinter ihm zu stehen kam.  
Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, atmete mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Duft ein und ließ ihre Hände dann über seine Schulter und Brust wandern, bevor sie sich zusammenriss und mit einer weiteren anmutigen Drehung den Kreis um Castle beendete. Dabei waren sie nicht eine Sekunde aus dem Takt der Musik geraten. Beckett ließ ihre rechte Hand auf Rick's Schulter sinken, nahe dem Kragen, der Daumen streifte seinen Haaransatz im Nacken.

Castle hätte beinahe geschnurrt, so wohl fühlte er sich in diesem Augenblick.

Kate begann, unbewusst mit ihrem Daumen seinen Nacken zu streicheln, während sie die Augen im Saal umherschweifen ließ. Offensichtlich mit keinem Ergebnis, denn ihr Blick kehrte zu Castle zurück, der seine Augen unverwandt auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet hatte.

Die Blicke trafen sich und saugten sich aneinander fest, Blitze schienen zwischen ihnen hin und her zu fliegen.

Die Umgebung verschwamm.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher.

Langsam.

Unaufhaltsam.

Gleich würden sich ihre Lippen berühren.


	7. Der Tanz (Teil 2)

Unvermittelt wurde Richard von einem tanzenden Paar angerempelt, das in seinem Eifer nicht gesehen hatte, das Castle und Beckett auf der Tanzfläche stehen geblieben waren.

Der Zauber war gebrochen.

Kate zuckte zurück und begann, sich wieder im Takt der Musik zu wiegen.

Dennoch konnte Castle den Blick nicht von Beckett abwenden, die zwar den Blick wieder durch den großen Saal schweifen ließ, aber immernoch ihre Hand in seinem Nacken hielt und ihn dort sanft streichelte.

Dann bemerkte sie seinen Blick auf sich.

„Was?"  
„Nichts. Es ist nur… Ach, egal."  
„Castle, was ist?"  
„Nichts, wirklich. Ich frage mich nur, ob Ihnen bewusst ist, was ihr Daumen da gerade tut. Nicht, das ich mich beschweren möchte."  
Sofort verlagerte Kate verlegen ihre Hand weiter nach rechts und Castle hätte sich am liebste auf die Zunge gebissen. Selbst Schuld.

In dem Moment versteifte sich Kate kaum merklich in seinem Arm und flüsterte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen:  
„Schnell Castle, beugen Sie mich nach hinten."  
„Bitte?"  
„Nun machen Sie schon.

Schon begann sie, den Rücken durchzubiegen, um sich so fallen zu lassen und richtete den Blick an einen bestimmten Punkt im Saal.

Castle hatte Mühe, die Balance wiederzufinden und seine Partnerin zu halten, so schnell hatte sie ihren Körper bewegt. So lag sie also in Rick's Armen, die ungeschützte Kehle darbietend, verlockend, bezaubernd und unschuldig zugleich.

Der Schriftsteller prägte sich dieses Bild sorgfältig ein, Kate so schutzlos und wunderschön, sinnlich und doch konzentriert in seinen Armen.

Er musste sich beherrschen, seinen Mund nicht an ihre Kehle zu führen, ihren Geruch zu inhalieren und dann kleine Küsse zu verteilen, die natürlich von der Kehle weiter nach unten führen würden…  
Ein wohliger Schauer durchzuckte ihn und brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.

Kate hing immernoch wie hingegossen in seinen Armen und beobachtete etwas am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Die Anspannung in Rick wuchs.

Endlich gab Kate ein Zeichen und Rick half ihr, sich aufzurichten.

„Meine Güte, Beckett, Sie sind ganz schön gelenkig. Wo haben Sie denn das gelernt? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist – sind Sie das nur auf der Tanzfläche, oder auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten?"  
„Wer weiß, Castle, wer weiß."  
„Sie sind grausam. Mit einer schwarzen Kapuze über dem Kopf hätten Sie im Mittelalter als Folterknecht gute Arbeit geleistet."  
Beckett zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Neidisch?"

„Natürlich. Wie könnte ich das nicht, bei diesem Talent."  
„Sind Sie fertig?"  
„Nein."  
Castle holte Luft, schwieg dann aber einen Herzschlag lang.

„Moment. Doch, ich bin fertig."  
Kate sah ihn feixend an.

„Gut, denn ich habe gerade beobachtet, wie Miguel Salvador mit Carlos Sontano sprach und beide dann in dem Raum hinter der Bar verschwunden sind. Wahrscheinlich das Büro. Der Tanz ist vorbei, Castle, der spaßige Teil des Abends kann beginnen."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Tanzfläche und schob sich durch die Menschenmenge hindurch zum Büro.

Castle blieb verwirrt auf der Tanzfläche stehen und murmelte:  
„Der spaßige Teil kann beginnen? Jetzt? Wie gut, dass ich so unsensibel bin, sonst könnte ich fast beleidigt sein."

Dann sah er zu, dass er seiner Partnerin folgte, die schon an der Tür angekommen war, die erhobene Hand zum Klopfen bereit und sichtlich ungeduldig, weil sie auf ihn hatte warten müssen.

Nach kurzem Klopfen tönte eine Stimme aus dem Büro, die zum Eintreten aufforderte.

Beckett und Castle traten ein.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Detective Kate Beckett, Morddezernat und das ist Richard Castle, mein Berater in diesem Fall. Ich hab ein paar Fragen zum Tod von Beatrice Perez."  
Während Kate sprach, hatte sie ihre Marke gezückt und hochgehalten, damit die beiden Männer am Schreibtisch diese auch sahen.

Castle beugte sich vertraulich zu Kate und flüsterte ihr zu:  
„Wo hatten Sie denn die Marke versteckt?"

Beckett warf ihrem Partner einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Castle!"

„Nein, wirklich, wo hatten Sie die versteckt?"  
Kate zog es vor, nicht zu antworten, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Clubbesitzer und seinem Geschäftsführer zu.

Carlos Sontano war ein kleiner Kubaner, mit beginnender Glatze und einem verschlagenen Ausdruck in seinen fast schwarzen Augen.

Wortlos wies er auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und machte Anstalten, sich eine dieser elektronischen Zigaretten anzuknipsen.

Beckett holte Luft, um ihre erste Frage zu stellen, als Castle dazwischen fuhr.

„Entschuldigung, das ist ein Nichtraucherclub. Hören Sie auf so tun, als ob Sie rauchen."


	8. Der Clubchef

Kate sah Castle erst verwirrt, dann wütend an und gab ihm einen leichten Hieb mit ihrem Ellenbogen, damit er verstand, dass seine blöden Kommentare in diesem Moment mal wieder total überflüssig waren.

Rick zuckte kurz zusammen und sah Kate unschuldig an, schluckte aber tatsächlich einen weiteren Kommentare runter.

Kate zog es vor, stehen zu bleiben und verzichtete darum darauf, Platz zu nehmen. Der Clubbesitzer warf Castle einen verachtenden Blick zu und räusperte sich.

"Ich denke, Mr. - wie – auch - immer, das es immer noch meine Entscheidung ist, ob ich in meinem eigenen Club rauche oder nicht!" gab der kleine Kubaner dem Autor zu verstehen. Seine Stimme erinnerte Castle stark an die vom Paten. Bevor Sontano also weitersprechen konnte, wurde er von Castle unterbrochen, dessen Selbstbeherrschung offensichtlich so schnell verschwunden war, wie sie eben aufgetaucht war.

"Wie cool ist das denn? Sie haben ja die gleiche Raucherstimme wie der Pate. Ist ja irre. Wie machen Sie das, ist das ihre normale Sprechstimme, oder verstellen Sie die? Und übrigens - mein Name ist Castle!" sagte Rick im Plauderton, vor sich hin grinsend, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, der vor seinem Idol stand.

Der kleine Kubaner blickte ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an und auch Kate glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Leider kannte sie Castle gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das eben Gesagte sein voller Ernst war. Sie schloss kurz ihre Lider, um das Augenrollen zu verbergen.  
dann ergriff sie wieder die Führung.

"Also, Mr. Sontano, um noch mal auf den Grund unseres Besuches zurück zu kommen: wir möchten Sie wegen dem Mordfall an Beatrice Perez befragen, denn wie Sie vermutlich mitbekommen haben, ist sie gestern Abend gegen 22 Uhr in der Garderobe neben der Bühne hier im Club ermordet worden. Genauer gesagt: sie wurde enthauptet! Laut der Gerichtsmedizinerin benutzte der Mörder dafür ein Samurai – Schwert."

Der Kubaner am Tisch zeigte keine Reaktion. Er rauchte seine elektronische Zigarette, lies spielerisch den Zigarettenqualm aufsteigen, hörte Kate zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, nachdem sie fertig war.

"Und? Detektiv Beckett was soll ich Ihnen jetzt sagen, was möchten Sie hören? Das es mir leid tut? Oder dass ich gestern Abend gar nicht hier war, als es passiert ist? Ich kann Ihnen da nicht weiterhelfen. Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich gestern noch mit meinem Freund hier, Mr. Salvador unterhalten? Hat er Ihnen etwa nicht jede Information zukommen lassen, die Sie haben wollten?"

Kate blickte Sontano ernst an.

"Mr. Sontano, wenn Sie glauben, ich bin aus Spaß hier, dann täuschen Sie sich gewaltig. Sie haben jetzt genau zwei Optionen.

Erste Option: Sie sagen mir, was Sie wissen, wir nehmen Ihre Aussage auf und lassen Sie für den Moment in Ruhe.

Zweite Option: Sie stellen sich quer, was mir noch mehr Arbeit macht und mich vor allem verärgert. Dann nehme ich Sie jetzt mit und Sie werden uns aufs Revier begleiten. Somit hätte sich Ihr Vergnügen mit de6 n Elektrozigaretten für heute Nacht erledigt."

Castle beobachtete Kate und grinste Sontano süffisant an. Kate beherrschte ihren Job. Sie wusste, wie man Zeugen oder Verdächtige behandeln, wann sie Druck ausüben und wann sie einfühlsam sein musste, denn sie hatte ein instinktives Gespür dafür. Sie machte ihren Job hervorragend. Das bemerkte er immer wieder und es versetzte ihn jedesmal auf's neue in Staunen. Er wusste schon, warum SIE seine Inspiration für Nikki Heat war.

Ohne sie hätte er nicht diesen Erfolg mit seinen Büchern.

Ohne sie würden die Bücher gar nicht erst existieren.

Rick beobachtete Kate noch einen kleinen Moment, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut Sontano und Salvador widmete, um vielleicht irgendwas an ihrem Verhalten zu erkennen. Irgendetwas, was die beiden vor Kate und ihm zu verbergen versuchten. Er war nämlich auch nicht schlecht in diesen Dingen.

Sontano dachte einen Moment über Kate's Worte nach, dann holte er tief Luft und legte anschließend seine Zigarette beiseite. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und faltete seine Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen. Sein Blick war ernst und es schien, als wolle er Ärger und auch Macht suggerieren, als würde er demonstrieren wollen, dass sich Detective Kate Beckett gerade mit dem falschen anlegte.

Unvermittelt fing Sontano an zu lächeln, ein verschlagenes Lächeln, dass Castle eine leichte Gänsehaut verpasste, und nickte leicht.

"Nun gut, Detective. Da ich im Moment nicht sonderlich großen Wert darauf lege, mich mit Ihnen in einem Ihrer engen Verhörräume zu unterhalten, werde ich Ihnen sagen, was ich über Beatrice Perez weiß. Danach bitte Ich Sie und Ihr komisches Schoßhündchen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich habe noch zu Arbeiten!"

Kate holte innerlich tief Luft und nickte. Rick war der Blick von Sontano, mit dem er Beckett musterte, nicht entgangen. Er hatte vor, ihr davon nachher zu erzählen, wenn sie alleine waren, denn er glaubte, dass Sontano irgendwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte. Irgendwas war hier gewaltig faul.

"Na gut, Mr. Sontano, dann fangen Sie mal an. Erzählen Sie mir alles, was Sie über Beatrice wissen, ich möchte alles erfahren, was Ihnen einfällt."

Sontano nickte und trank ein Schluck von seinem Whiskey.

"Also gut. Beatrice arbeitete bei uns seit knapp einem dreiviertel Jahr. Sie sah gut aus, und hatte einigermaßen Talent, also nahm sie jede Möglichkeit in Anspruch, um an Geld zu kommen. Und damit meine ich wirklich ALLES!"

Castle sah Sontano genau an und runzelte die Stirn. Das konnte doch nicht sein, das war nicht die Beatrice, die Castle kannte. Rick und Kate tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, dann sahen beide wieder Sontano an, der in der Zwischenzeit unvermindert weitergesprochen hatte.

"Sie konnte gut singen, darum hat sie für uns gearbeitet. Hier im Club und für mich persönlich. Aber in letzter Zeit kam sie seltener und unregelmäßiger in den Club. Sie hat sonst immer vier bis fünf Mal die Woche gesungen meistens Montags und Donnerstags bis Samstags, manchmal noch Sonntags. Aber wie ich bereits sagte hat sich das in letzter Zeit geändert, sie war meistens nur noch ein, maximal zweimal die Woche da und das ohne irgendeinen Rhythmus. Sie tauchte zu ihren Auftritten einfach nicht auf und als ich sie zur Rede stellen wollte, ist sie ausgeflippt. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, weswegen sie ihr Verhalten so änderte, darüber hat sie nie ein Wort verloren. Ich habe ihren hübschen Arsch nur deswegen nicht auf die Straße gesetzt, weil der Club immer gut besucht war, wenn sie auftrat. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Auftritte sausen ließ, hat daran nichts geändert. Und sie wurde nur nach tatsächlich stattgefundenen Auftritten bezahlt, also stand ihre Unzuverlässigkeit nicht ganz oben auf meiner Dringlichkeitsliste. An den Abenden, an denen sie nicht auftauchte, hat einfach das Orchester gespielt, das eh jeden Abend da ist und das immer gleich hoch bezahlt wird, egal sie Beatrice begleiten oder alleine auf der Bühne stehen.

Sie können mir aber glauben, das Beatrice in dem Moment gefeuert worden wäre, in dem ich gemerkt hätte, das ihre Nachlässigkeit den Club Umsatz gekostet hätte."

Das glaubte Kate sofort.

„Aber ich weiß dass sie einen Freund hatte, vielleicht hatte der etwas damit zu tun."

„Kennen Sie ihren Freund, oder haben Sie ihn schonmal gesehen?"

„Nein. Ich glaube aber, ich kenne seinen Vornamen. Mehr nicht. Ach, da fällt mir doch etwas ein: Letzte Woche wurde Beatrice von ihm abgeholt. Auch da hab ich ihn nicht gesehen, aber ich habe gehört, wie sie beim Rausgehen gestritten haben. Es schien, als wäre er ziemlich aufgebracht gewesen, er hat sie ziemlich laut angeschrien. Aber um was es ging weiß ich nicht, das konnte ich nicht verstehen. Und ehrlich gesagt, war es mir auch egal."

Kate notierte sich einige Stichpunkte, während Sontano redete, kurz und knapp. Am Mordfallbrett würde man das dann wieder auseinander nehmen und dementsprechend zuordnen können. Sie blickte auf, als sie alles Relevante aufgeschrieben hatte und sah ihn an.

"Und wie ist der Name ihres Freundes?"

Sontano lehnte sich zurück und überlegte einen Moment

"Ich glaube, er heißt Steven oder Steve. Sicher bin ich mir nicht. Aber vielleicht hat sie ja noch irgendwelche Verwandte, die das bestätigen und Ihnen weiterhelfen können, diesen Freund zu finden. Wäre das dann alles Detective?"

Beckett überprüfte mit geschultem Blick ihre Notizen.

„Für's erste ja. Aber eine Routinefrage hab ich noch!"

"Und die wäre?"

"Wo waren Sie gestern zwischen 21 und 23 Uhr, Mr. Sontano?"

Ihr Gegenüber hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet und lächelte sie an.

"Um diese Uhrzeit habe ich meine Geliebte gevögelt, Detective. Wollen Sie auch noch Namen und Adresse haben?"

Kate verzog das Gesicht, sie hätte schreien können, so unsympathisch war ihr Carlos Sontano.

Diese Dickfälligkeit…

"Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?"

Kate versuchte, ihre Stimme so freundlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

"Sie heißt Gina Thompson und wohnt in der dreiundfünfzigsten Straße 107!"

Kate nickte und nachdem sie endgültig alles schriftlich erfasst hatte, packte sie alles wieder in ihre Tasche, die sie ebenfalls von irgendwoher gezaubert hatte.

"Das wäre dann erst mal alles Mr. Sontano, wir werden das überprüfen und uns dann bei Ihnen melden, wenn noch etwas sein sollte. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Nacht!

Ach ja - und verlassen Sie für die Dauer der Ermittlungen nicht die Stadt"

„Wenn es sein muss. Ich wünsche Ihnen auch noch eine angenehme Nacht, Detective. Und melden Sie sich ruhig. Ich würde mich freuen!"

Wieder grinste Sontano Kate verschlagen an. Sie nickte Castle zu und verließ das Büro, während Castle die beiden Männer noch mal ansah und es dann seiner Partnerin gleichtat.

Rick beobachtete Beckett, während diese den Ausgang zusteuerte. Er hatte so im Gefühl, dass der schöne und lustige Abend zusammen mit der Befragung abgeschlossen war. Schade. Aber natürlich verständlich, denn obwohl Castle es die ganze Zeit über gern verdrängt hatte – das hier war kein Date, sondern eine polizeiliche Untersuchung. Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um stürmte zurück zum Büro. Er riss die Tür auf und sah Sontano und Salvador an, die bei seinem ungestümen eintreten erschrocken in ihrer Unterhaltung innehielten und die Köpfe zu ihm drehten.

Kate konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren und ihn aufhalten, wie Rick sich wieder umgedreht hatte und im Büro stand, schnell ging sie ihm hinterher. Zur Sicherheit. Wer weiß, was Castle wieder anstellen wollte.

Als Kate die Tür erreichte, stand Castle immernoch in der Tür und lieferte sich ein Starr – Wettkampf mit Sontano und Salvador, die den unerwünschten Eindringling musterten, als wäre er eine Kakerlake, die sie jeden Moment mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitung erschlagen würden.

Kate's erscheinen löste die Starre, in die die drei Männer augenscheinlich gefallen waren, und Sotano wandte sichtlich ungehalten das Wort an Kate. Castle ignorierte er dabei demonstrativ.

"Was wollen Sie denn noch?"

Beckett schwieg, sah Castle auffordernd an und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, gespannt, was jetzt passieren würde.

Rick räusperte sich kurz und kam dann zur Sache.

"Wie ist es eigentlich möglich, dass jemand mit einem Samurai - Schwert unbemerkt in den Club reinkommen konnte, ohne entdeckt zu werden, Mr. Sontano?"

Sontano blickte zu Salvador rüber und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Auffällige Leute werden am Eingang kontrolliert. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht durch den Hintereingang?"

Rick grinste innerlich.

"Und der steht immer offen?"

"Natürlich nicht!" zischte Sontano.

"Aber ich bin nicht der Killer, daher kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen, wie er das angestellt hat!" fügte er noch hinzu. Rick sah zu Kate, die nach wie vor an seiner Seite im Türrahmen stand und sich nun wieder bemerkbar machte.

"Wäre es möglich, dass wir uns den Hintereingang mal ansehen?"

Sontano verzog genervt das Gesicht und sah zu Salvador.

"Wärst du so freundlich und würdest den beiden den Hintereingang zeigen?"

"Natürlich."

Salvador ging auf Beckett und Castle zu.

"Folgen Sie mir bitte!" sagte er tonlos, drängte sich zwischen den beiden durch die Tür, noch bevor sie einen Schritt zur Seite machen konnten und drehte sich ungeduldig wartend zu den beiden Besuchern um.

"Vielen Dank Mr. Sontano!" brachte Kate höflich hervor, bevor sie und Rick dem Kubaner folgten.

Der Clubmanager führte das Ermittlerduo durch die Tür, durch die sie schon am vorigen Abend gegangen waren. Wieder an der Garderobentür vorbei, die immer noch mit dem gelben Polizeisiegel versehen war. Sie gingen weiter, bis Salvador stehen blieb und einige Kartons aus dem Weg räumte, um eine Tür aufzuschließen.

„Das hier der Hintereingang. Und wie sie sehen, wurde der schon eine Weile nicht mehr genutzt, deshalb stehen hier auch Kartons rum. Aber bitte, schauen sie sich in aller Ruhe um."

Salvador lehnte sich ein wenig abseits, aber in Hörweite an die Wand. Kate überlegte, ob gestern dort auch schon Kartons gestapelt waren, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Ein Seitenblick auf Castle's gerunzelte Stirn zeigte ihr, dass auch er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern. Kate trat schließlich durch die Tür auf eine verlassene Seitengasse hinaus. Rick konnte derweil mit seinem schnell gezückten Smartphone unbemerkt einige Fotos von dem Gang machen, durch den sie gekommen waren, von den Kartons und der schmalen Gasse, in der sich Kate immernoch umsah. Er schaffte es ebenfalls, ein paar Fotos von der Tür zu machen, um später feststellen zu können, ob diese vielleicht Einbruchspuren aufwies.

Kate entdeckte auf den ersten Blick nichts außergewöhnliches, da musste die Spurensicherung ran. Sie ging wieder rein und richtete ihre nächsten Worte an Salvador.

"Mr. Salvador, wann macht der Club heute zu?"

"Um 4 Uhr werden die Türen geschlossen, dann wird aufgeräumt und geputzt. Das Reinigungspersonal muss um 6 Uhr hier raus sein. Der Hausmeister schließt hinter dem Team ab und dann wird der Club morgens um 10 wieder aufgeschlossen, entweder von Mr. Sontano oder von mir, je nachdem, wer die Nacht über bis um 4 da war. Warum?"

"Nur so, das war es dann erst mal. Sie können die Tür wieder zuschließen!"

Salvador nickte, ging zur Tür und machte sie wieder zu, schloss dann ab und stellte die Kartons wieder davor.

Er geleitete Beckett und Castle zurück in den großen Saal und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zum Büro seines Chef's, nachdem Beckett auch ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er die Stadt bis zum Ende der laufenden Ermittlungen nicht verlassen durfte.

Kate sah Rick schweigend an, deutete lediglich auf den Ausgang, woraufhin Rick nickte.

Erst, als sie draußen vor der Tür standen, sprachen sie wieder miteinander.

"Könnte ich mal Ihr Handy haben?"

Rick sah sie einen Moment lang verlegen an und holte dann tief Luft.

"Na schön, Sie haben mich erwischt. Ja, ich habe eben Fotos gemacht." gab er zu und reichte Kate sein Handy. Beckett sah ihn an und wusste nicht ob sie sauer sein, oder ihn loben sollte.

Sie entschied sich für letzteres und grinste.

"Castle, darum habe garnicht nach dem Handy gefragt. Ich wollte eigentlich nur auf dem Revier anrufen und mit der Spurensicherung sprechen."

Rick sah seine Partnerin an fühlte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen rutschte

"Oh. Äh ja sicher, klar!"

„Gut mitgedacht, Castle." sagte Kate und bemerkte sein zufriedenes Grinsen, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um ungestört mit der Spurensicherung telefonieren zu können, die sie in die kleine Seitengasse hinter dem Club beorderte, damit sie vor Ende der Öffnungszeiten dort fertig waren.

Danach gab sie ihm das Handy wieder. Dann warteten sie gemeinsam ab, bis die Spurensicherung eintraf. Beckett erkläre dem Teamleiter den Weg und worauf sie besonders achten sollten.

Anschließend kam sie wieder zu Castle rüber geschlendert.

"Das war es dann wohl mit heute Abend – es sei denn, ich kann Sie noch zu irgendetwas einladen?"

"Eigentlich sehr gern, aber vielleicht sollten wir noch etwas schlafen, damit wir morgen nicht völlig übermüdet am Fall arbeiten!"

Rick nickte.

"Natürlich. Sie haben Recht. Darf Sie wenigstens noch nach Hause begleiten?"

Kate lächelte. Irgendwie tat er ihr leid, aber Arbeit ging nun mal vor. Sie nickte.

"Aber nur, wenn wir mit Taxi fahren!"

Rick lächelte zurück.

"Das geht in Ordnung, ich teile auch gern ein Taxi mit Ihnen!" grinste er und sie musste bei der Erinnerung an ihre Konversation über das Teilen früher am Abend lachen.

"Ja, oder ich teile mit Ihnen!" neckte sie ihn zurück und da kam auch schon ein Taxi, welches Rick anhielt. Er ließ sie wieder zuerst einsteigen, wie sich es gehörte, dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Wohnungen.


	9. Der Morgen danach

Kate lag in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen.  
Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab und verwehrten es ihr so, in seligen schlaf zu gleiten.  
Schließlich gab sie auf, wühlte sich aus ihren Laken frei, die sich erbarmungslos und wirr um ihre nackten Beine geschlungen hatten und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich ein Schaumbad zu gönnen.  
Das war eins der seltenen Dinge und wenigen Vergnügen, die sich gönnte.  
Sie liebte ihre Badewanne, ein gusseisernes Monstrum, das frei mitten im Raum stand und ihr schon mal das Leben gerettet hatte, als ein Psychopatischer Bombenleger Kates's Wohnung in die Luft jagte.  
Damals hatte Castle sie in letzter Sekunde warnen können, aber es war zu spät, um die Wohnung noch zu verlassen – also war sie kurzerhand in die Badewanne gestiegen, wo sie die Explosion bis auf eine leichte Rauchvergiftung und ein paar Kratzern unverletzt überlebt hatte.  
Ja, sie liebte ihre Badewanne.  
Beckett stellte das Wasser ab und ließ sich langsam in das heiße Wasser gleiten.  
Duftende Schaumberge trieben auf der Oberfläche, feiner Dampf stieg auf und vernebelte den Schein der im ganzen Raum verteilten Kerzen, während leise Musik im Hintergrund spielte.  
Genussvoll schloss Kate die Augen und lehnte sich zurück, das Wasser umspielte ihren Körper und endlich spürte sie, wie die Anspannung der vergangenen Stunden von ihr abfiel.  
Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihr Vorausexemplar von ‚Frozen Heat' weiter zu lesen, normalerweise etwas, das ihr großes Vergnügen bereiten würde, allerdings befürchtete sie, das sie das Buch wieder zu sehr aufwühlen würde – schließlich hatte sie jedesmal Castles's Gesicht vor Augen, wenn sie den Namen ‚Rook' las.  
Überhaupt, Castle.  
Nein, nicht jetzt…  
Entschlossen verdrängte sie jeden störenden Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und glitt tiefer ins Wasser.  
Nach einer halben Stunde war das Wasser nurnoch lauwarm und ihre Hände waren verschrumpelt. Mit einem enttäuschten aufseufzen setzte sich Detective Beckett wieder auf, stieg aus der Wanne und wand sich in ihren flauschigen Bademantel.  
Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und freute sich auf ihre Verabredung mit dem Sandmann – allerdings versetzte der Mistkerl sie schon wieder!  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein" dachte sich Kate, als sie sich zum wiederholten Male auf die andere Seite rollte.  
Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Richard Castle und diesmal ließ sie es zu.  
Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, in seinem Arm über die Tanzfläche zu gleiten.  
Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, als sie sich an seinen Rücken presste und seinen Duft einatmete.  
Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, wie er sie festhielt, während sie sich nach hinten beugte.  
Castle.  
Wärme durchflutete Beckett's Körper.  
Was hatte dieser Mann bloß an sich, das er sie einerseits so unglaublich nervte und andererseits so unglaublich anzog?  
Kate gab es nicht gerne zu, aber der Abend mit Castle war geradezu magisch gewesen, es hatte mehr Spaß gemacht, so zu tun als ob, als sie erwartet hatte. Doch trotz allem Spaß hatte sie nicht vergessen, weshalb sie überhaupt in den Club gegangen waren. Sie versuchte, sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und jetzt überschlugen sich Beckett's Gedanken, drehten Kapriolen, rasten vorwärts, nur um dann wieder am Anfang zu landen.  
Etwas hatte sie übersehen.  
Etwas passte nicht ins Bild.  
Was war es nur?  
Ihr fehlte das Mordfallbrett, darum griff sie kurzerhand zu Zettel und Stift, um Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen; Nach kurzer Zeit flog der Stift nur so über das Papier.  
Miguel Salvador hatte sich wirklich merkwürdig verhalten. Hatte sich bei der Befragung in sich zurückgezogen, versucht, bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Boss zu abzulenken.  
Und dann dieses komische Verhalten am Hintereingang, als er sich im Gang rumgedrückt und gelauscht hatte.  
Außerdem hatte er der Polizei bei seiner ersten Befragung eine eindeutig falsche Angabe gemacht. Naja, mindestens eine, die man auch beweisen konnte.  
Warum erzählte er der Polizei, sein Chef sei auf Geschäftsreise, wenn Sontano dann angab, er wäre bei seiner Geliebten gewesen?  
Beckett nahm sich vor, zum Schichtbeginn als erstes diese Gina Thompson zu befragen und endlich, endlich merkte sie, wie ihr die Augen zufielen.  
Kate schaffte es noch, den vollgeschriebenen Block auf den Nachttisch zu legen, bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, der angefüllt war mit Gesichtern und Musik - wobei sich ein Gesicht penetrant immer wieder in den Vordergrund drängte.

Castle betrat das 12. Revier der New Yorker Polizei wie immer durch den Aufzug, mit zwei Bechern Kaffee in der Hand und einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Sofort erfasste sein Blick, dass Kate's Schreibtisch leer war und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Oha, dieses Gefühl beim Anblick ihres Arbeitsplatzes war neu – allerdings saß Detective Beckett üblicherweise auch immer an ihrem Schreibtisch, wenn Castle erschien.  
Unvermittelt suchten seine Augen das Großraumbüro ab, hektisch drehte er sich um sich selbst, während seine Verwirrung wuchs.  
„Castle, was ist los, haben sie einen Brummkreisel gefrühstückt?"  
„Hah-hah, danke Ryan, sehr witzig."  
„Ja, ich bin schon ein witziger Kerl."  
Esposito trat von hinten an die beiden heran.  
„Stimmt, das bist du. Du bist die Lachnummer des ganzen Reviers."  
Ryan gab seinem Partner einen freundschaftlichen Rippenstoß.  
„Ich hatte den besten Lehrmeister."  
Castle hörte dem Geplänkel eine Weile zu, schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und fiel Esposito ins Wort.  
„Hören Sie, ich hab hier Kaffee in der Hand und der wird langsam kalt. Wissen Sie, wo Beckett ist?"  
„Die ist heute Morgen nur kurz dagewesen um zu stempeln, danach ist sie sofort losgefahren, um die Geliebte von Sontano zu befragen."  
„Ohne mich?"  
„Tja, Castle, was soll ich dazu sagen? Sie wird ihren Grund gehabt haben. Was haben Sie denn gestern mit ihr angestellt? War es so schlimm? Oder so gut? Einzelheiten bitte! Aber egal, was es war: es scheint, als hätte Beckett davon einen Energieschub bekommen. Sie hatte es vorhin ja so eilig, das sie nicht mal das Brett aktualisiert hat. Und was ihr Problem mit dem Kaffee betrifft…"  
Ryan und Esposito wechselten einen Blick, dann nahmen beide gleichzeitig je einen Becher aus Castle's Hand und ließen ihn mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck stehen.

Als Beckett eine halbe Stunde später das Revier betrat, fand sie an ihrem Schreibtisch eine heiße Tasse Kaffee, eine lange Kette, bestehend aus all ihren Büroklammern und einen schmollenden Castle.  
„Guten Morgen, Castle. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"  
„Ich rede nicht mehr mit Ihnen."  
„Das trifft sich gut, ich kann etwas Ruhe gebrauchen, diese Gina Thompson redet ohne Punkt und Komma. Und ich kann die Zeit nutzen, das Brett endlich zu aktualisieren. Also danke."  
Anstelle einer Antwort stand Castle auf, holte sich eine Handvoll Büroklammern von Espositos' Schreibtisch und bastelte beleidigt weiter an seiner Kette.  
Kate musste sich ein Grinsen verkneife und murmelte stattdessen ein:  
"Sehr erwachsen, Castle." in seine Richtung, damit sie sicher sein konnte, dass er es auch hörte. Dann holte sie ihre Notizen der Vernehmung von Gina Thompson hervor und begann, diese abzutippen.  
Ein paar Minuten arbeitete sie schweigend und konzentriert.  
„Warum sind Sie ohne mich zu Santano's Geliebten gefahren?"  
Beckett verdrehte die Augen – das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.  
„Ich dachte, Sie reden nicht mehr mit mir?"  
„Sie wissen doch, ich kann Ihnen nie lange böse sein."  
„Ich wünschte, Sie könnten."  
„Das habe ich jetzt überhört. Also?"  
„Also was, Castle?"  
„Warum sind sie ohne mich zu Gina Thompson gefahren?"  
Beckett schluckte. Sie konnte ihm unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Die lautete nämlich, dass sie einfach etwas Abstand gebraucht hatte. Es hatte während des letzten Abends so viele intime Momente zwischen ihnen gegeben, dass diese ihre sorgsam errichtete Mauer erschüttert hatten. Und all diese Momente hatten sich nachts in ihren Träumen wiederholt, vervielfältigt und verselbstständigt.  
Nein, sie hatte ihn nicht unmittelbar danach sehen wollen, zu groß war die Angst, er würde die Risse in ihrem Schutz entdecken. Also war sie allein gefahren. Aber wie sollte sie ihm das erklären?  
Sie griff auf die erste Ausrede zurück, die ihr einfiel:  
„Sorry Castle, sie haben so lange im Bad gebraucht, das ich schonmal vorgefahren bin."  
Sie lächelte ihn liebenswürdig an und ignorierte seinen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, ebenso ignorierte sie die Tatsache, dass er sich unauffällig auf seinem Stuhl Richtung Fenster drehte um einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild zu werfen und sich mit der Hand durch die natürlich perfekt sitzende Frisur zu fahren.  
„Perfektion braucht eben Zeit."  
Beckett gab sich keine Mühe, darauf zu antworten, sondern hob die Tasse mit dem immernoch dampfenden Kaffee an ihren Mund. Nachdem sie ein Schluck Kaffee genommen hatte, bemerkte sie, wie Castle sie erwartungsvoll ansah.  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"  
„Nichts."  
Kate unterdrückte ein gereiztes Aufstöhnen.  
Allerdings fiel ihr beim Abstellen der Tasse ein Post – it auf, der an der Unterseite des Gefäßes klebte.  
Stirnrunzelnd entfernte sie den Zettel und erkannte Castle's Handschrift:  
❒ Vergeben ❒ Single ✔ Warte auf jemanden, der mir jeden Morgen Kaffee bringt, nur um mich Lächeln zu sehen


End file.
